OC Submission for Sequel
by ibexedi
Summary: This is a place where you can submit OCs for the sequel to my fanfiction, The Real Enemy. More info inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I know in my other fanfiction the Real Enemy, I accepted OCs and recently I closed the OC submission and said I would open it when the sequel comes out. But now I want some good OCs to pick from, early so I can think of a good story. Use this new format to submit. As an example I will use Peggie, one of my OCs from the Real Enemy story.

Name: Peggie

Animal: Penguin

3 Main Strengths: Fast, water-proof, determined

3 Main Flaws: Easily broken, sarcastic, stubborn

Powers/abilities (optional): Can sing any human to sleep or animatronic to sleep mode

Backstory: (I will not put in a backstory for him, for now)

Crush (optional): Shelby (Main OC in my story)

Please note these following requirements:

-I will not accept any human OCs

-I will not accept any OCs that is the following animal: Cat, Dog, Wolf, Bears, Foxes, Bunnies, any type of bird.

-Your animatronic WILL be an antagonist

-Strengths must have one physical strength and one characteristic strength. The last may be either physical or characteristic

-Flaws must be one physical and one characteristic and third may be either of the two

-Power may not be overpowered or have more than one

-Their backstory must make sense

-The only exceptions to these rules are if I accepted your OC before I closed OC submission on my story

-Any OCs I accept will be posted on as a chapter.

-You can either write a review to submit an OC or PM me

-Please do not post your OC submission more than once on reviews.

-Please do not PM me then try to submit on the reviews

-Please do not spam

-Do not create more than one OC

If you do not follow the following requirements your OC will not be selected. If you break any of these rules after I accepted your OC I will not include it in the sequel.

Also Happy New Year everybody, get ready for 2015


	2. OC Group 1

Hi everyone, I have accepted three OCs so far. Two of them come from before I make the new set of rules so they can be the only exceptions. The third was created today. These are the OCs I have accepted.

-(No name) by Tatopatato

-Henry the Hound-Dog by FlamzyLuvsYou

-Zira by Insaneauthor108

Congratulations for all of you. I also have updated the rules a bit

-Your character will be introduced as an antagonist but they MAY change into a protagonist.

-If you can't think of three flaws or strengths submit it anyways, I will help put one in

-You may post two OCs if you ask me first. If I give you the thumbs up you may create a second one but it may not be included in the story

Also final thing. I may or may not kill off your OC in the sequel. When you make an OC please be prepared to part ways if I choose to kill it. I will not kill these three OCs since I did not tell them about this new rule. I will update this list about once a month.


	3. HUMAN OCS

Hey guys, I know I'm a little late in uploading this but I have some news. I have accepted two more OCs which will remain a secret for now. I have some news. Animatronic OCs are now no longer accepted. I need human OCs now. If you do submit a human in it will most likely be a minor character. Use this format.

Name:

Gender:

Age: (please make it over 18)

Appearance: (Just hair, eye, and skin color will do, please make it a natural color. If dyed please tell dyed color and original color)

Occupation: (You may choose from one of the following: Mechanic, Police Officer, Manager of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, waiter/waiteress, and night watch –must be female-. Now you may have a janitor OC.)

Backstory: (Please do not make your OC be in anyway involved in the incidents in Freddy Fazbear Pizza, going to the pizzeria when a kid is fine. Don't give it a dark past)

Personality:

-If you have already submitted an animatronic OC you may submit only ONE human OC unless I let you submit two

-Please make a realistic OC

-I will not accept Mary Sues

-If your OC is involved in an incident such as missing child incident or something to that extent I will not accept it at all

-Give it a realistic appearance, don't give them colored skin or red eyes, those are mary sue traits

-NO OC THAT ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN (seriously they won't hire you)

-If your OC is in anyway involved with any character from the original story (such as part of Goldie's team or part of Team Mockingjay) it will not be accepted

-please don't make your OC insane (who would hire an insane person?)

-DO NOT GIVE YOUR OC POWERS OR SOME SORT OF SH*T LIKE THAT ( that is not realistic in any way)

Now those are the rules to human OC submission. I don't accept Mary Sue but send them in anyways, I would prefer if you PM me, I like reading how bad they are. Human OC submission will close on April 3rd, 2015 at 11:59 PM PST. I will only accept OC that are either PM to me or submitted to me in this story. Do not send it to me on The Real Enemy story or my new Crossover story, A Cross Between Worlds. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
